


A Beautiful Collection

by Mikeyran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyran/pseuds/Mikeyran
Summary: In this zoo, you will be able to find the most beautiful pieces of his collection. From vampires to wendigos, you will be able to see every supernatural creature you can ever imagine and even more. This year don't hesitate to take a look to the Heaven's area to see the brand-new addition to the greatest and biggest collection of the supernatural: The Michael Sword!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and on Ao3, so I'm trying to understand how everything work. It's a WIP so tags will be added. 
> 
> English isn't my native language so please keep that in mind and be kind if you found any terrible mistakes! (Right now, I just hope that everything his understandable...)

The moon was high in the sky when the door creaked open slowly. A man took a few steps in the hallway and stopped in front of a window where he could watch inside a very small room. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was probably in his late thirties. 

He came to see if his personals werewolves’ assistants did their job correctly. Obviously, it what just a title. It’s not really a great idea to call them slaves when you worked as a daily basis with other members of their species, even if because of his powers the slaves and the public would never be able to know the existence of each other. He asked the werewolves to take care of the preparation of the brand-new object of his collection. 

From what he was currently seeing, they did a wonderful job. After all, with the spell he was using on them to make them obey his wishes it was the only thing they could do. 

The new specimen was really beautiful. He could see that they take care of giving him a bath, wash his hair and dispose of that beginning of beard that he collector despises. 

For now, he had decided to let him in his own clothes because he noticed that it was something that had calm a lot of the other individuals of his collection when they opened their eyes for the first time in their cells. 

The young man, future star of is next exhibit, was still unconscious on a mattress at the opposite of the room. He was facing the door. The spell the collector used on him will make sure he stayed that way for at least a couple more hours. His right hand and his left foot were enchained to the wall behind him, and he was also wearing a collar and cuffs on his other limbs. 

The collector drew a heavy and full set of keys from the inside of his costume jacket and opened a heavy door to step on the cell and fully observe the beauty of his prize. He knelt in front of the lying man. He was so young, maybe between 20 and 24, perhaps the word boy would still be more accurate in comparison of his own old age. 

The man carefully placed a hand on the forehead of the boy and began a powerful spell that will make sure that all the people he knew will not be looking for him. They wouldn’t forget him. The poor boy didn’t deserve anything this awful, but they would just automatically forget what they had in mind if the desire to check on him would strike them. The collector didn’t need to create an excuse of why he wasn’t home because he found him on a road trip all alone. 

Now that the spell was on, he took a few moments to observe the beauty of the young man face. His skin was tan, and his cheeks and nose were cover by an infinity of freckles. The collector moved his hand from the forehead of the boy to stroke his sandy blond hair. The boy’s eyes were still closed, but he heard from his staff who tranquilized him, that they were a lovely shade of green. He was impatient to see them.

The collector slowly stood and made his exit from the room still watching the young man. It was time to tell his assistant to bring him in his new quarter. 

He closed the door with his key and left the ward with a happy loving smile. After all this time, he finally had the Michael sword in his collection!


	2. Chapter 2

His head was pounding.  
  
That was the first thing that Dean felt. Then he had that weird feeling, like if all his limbs just wanted to stay asleep, and he didn’t have the force to open his eyes. He didn’t fight it because sleeping seems like an excellent idea right now. He just tried to stir a little but quickly fell back to unconsciousness.

 

* * *

  
  
He woke up again later without knowing how much time has passed. His head was still hurting him but now he could at least feel is limbs. He tried to move his hands to his face, trying to block the small light that was bothering him even with his eyes closed. When he moves his right hand, it felt heavy, and he heard a weird metallic sound when he bumped a wooden surface before he even remarked that there was something attached to his wrist.  
  
Focusing a little on what he could feel he remarked that the same weight was attached to his other hand, his ankles and his neck.  
  
Well, it looks like he didn’t have any other choice than opening his sensitives eyes. Everything was feeling so weird, but he was pretty sure he didn’t go to a bar last night to drink. He was pretty sure that he didn’t even leave his motel room.  
  
He fought against his headache to slowly open his eyes.  
  
“The hell?” that was the first thing he could say with a voice breaking from disused.  
  
His vision was a bit troubled, but he could see very clearly that his wrists and ankles were wearing some big metal bound. He moved his hand to his neck and yes, he was wearing a heavy collar to. He was facing a wall of what looks like your regular small cabin lost in the mountain. He was lying on a twin bed with fancy looking sheets and the light behind his back there was a small lamp on a bedside table.  
  
At least he still had his own clothes.  
  
Everything in his body seems to be waking up far too slowly. He didn’t hear anything that could tell him that he wasn’t alone, so Dean slowly rolled on the bed to watch the room.  
  
Well.  
  
That was a new interesting thing.  
  
This weird cabin was missing a wall. All he could see from his bed was a few feet of grass before a weird pavement with some decorative cobblestones. The small light illuminating the room was in fact just the sunset light.  
  
Dean carefully stood up after he made sure that he was truly alone in the room. He crossed the small distance straight to the pavement but was brutally stopped just a couple of steps before it by something that look like a very thick Plexiglas wall.  
  
He moved his hands along the glass and find out very fast that there was no opening in it that he could reach. There was a little space of approximately 4 inches just on top of the wall.  
  
Defeated, Dean slowly turn around to look more carefully at this room where he was trapped.  
  
So, there was a bed, that was pretty obvious in the middle of the room. There was a little bookshelf with a dozen books. He found a desk with a few pencils and notebooks. There was also a little folding screen with a toilet behind it.  
  
With a little more attention, he discovered a door on the wall opposed to the glass. The door was made with the same wood thing that the wall and there was no doorknob so that explain why he didn’t saw it right away. Dean tried pushing it but like he though the door didn’t move at all. But that didn’t stop him, so he took a few steps back and project all his weight on the door.  
  
“Shit!”  
  
Well, as expected that didn’t do anything except a very loud “bong” noise and what felt like a huge bruise in his shoulder.  
  
Awesome, so now he couldn’t even tell what was hurting him more between his shoulder or his head.  
  
He was still tired as hell and apparently completely trap in that weird room. He didn’t have a lot of things he could do because his headache was making everything quite fuzzy and he couldn’t think about what was happening to him. He chooses to lay in this bed a little in hope that could help his head.  
  
For a train and supposedly really good hunter that was probably the stupidest decision that he ever had.  
  
He fell asleep in a minute…  
  
  


* * *

 

 

When he woke up again it was dawn. The pale morning light was what he woke him up. At least his headache seems to have decrease and he could finally think a little. And, yeah, the first thing he did was to curse himself for just going to bed peacefully in that weird room where he was captive. Even the rookie hunter knew that. Even Sammy who stopped hunting to experience the college life in California probably still knew that. Anybody with a brain knew that!  
  
“You’re a dumbass”, he muttered to himself.  
  
Well at least he still had the same clothes, and he didn’t have felt any new injury.  
  
He saw while seating up that, at least, he was still alone in the room. He slowly stood with his stomach grumbling. He remembers his last meal, a takeout burger somewhere on the road just before stopping for the night in a motel in a town in Kansas after he left Bobby’s place. How many times has passed since then? If he asked his stomach, he felt like a week, but he couldn’t have stayed unconscious an all week, could he?  
  
He was examining the room with the morning light, but his eyes quickly focus on a little tray just in front of the weird door-wall thing.  
  
He stood slowly and walk toward the tray. He found a big water bottle, some snacks, a piece of cake and a big plate greasy bacon, some eggs and even some pancakes. The smell was heavenly, but he couldn’t touch it. He was already stupid enough to fall asleep in this weird place, he’s sure as hell not going to eat the contents of that weird plate. He just couldn’t believe that he didn’t wake up when somebody open the door to leave that here. If his father was still in the picture, he would kick his ass for that fact and for thinking of eating that food.

Dean took a careful step back, resisting the tempting plate. Trying not to listen to his stomach who was growling “Eat the damn thing!!” he turned around to watch what he could see from the strange window-wall.  
  
Like he saw last night, there was a pavement just in front of him. On the other side of it he could see a big bronze statue in some weird alcove. On a pedestal, he could see something that look like an angel with the halo and the wings. The dude had a full medieval armor from the boots to the helmet. He was branding a sword to slay a small dragon climbing the pedestal. The statue was beautiful, everything made of bronze except for the sword. The light was just striking the sword, creating a beautiful contrast and made the weapon shining with a pure white color. The sword was highlighted by the color, clearly the important piece of the sculpture.  
  
Dean moved to the side to try to see more stuff, but all he could detect was more paintings and sculptures. He really didn’t give two shit about art, even if he really like the beauty of the sword in front of him. All the stuff he could see was picturing angel and heaven things.  
  
Okay, so the dude who kidnapped him was a very religious weirdo. Dean had absolutely no idea why he was here. He clearly is more a sinner than an angel, and he doesn’t remember a time when he did a prayer since his mom died when he was just a child.  
  
He was going to turn around and look at the different book in the shelf when he heard footsteps echoing on the pavement. He quickly jumped into bed to pretend that he was asleep to try to spy who that was.  
  
A strange guy stopped in front of his cell. He was wearing an ugly green suit with an even uglier weird bow tie. His hairs were neatly styled.  
  
“I know you’re not sleeping.” the guy said with a patient voice.  
  
Dean stormed off the bed and went to face the guy.  
  
“You sick son of a bitch! Let me go!” he yelled trying to be threatening behind that wall of glass.  
  
“Easy my friend! You’re exactly where I wanted you to be. Now, I came here to see if you were settled and if you needed anything.” The guy sounded like he was talking to a child.  
“All I want is explanations and a freaking exit door!” Dean responded aggressively.  
  
“You’re right.” the guy began calmly, “I didn’t introduce myself and that’s a mistake. My name is Cuthbert Sinclair. I like to say that I’m a respectable and recognized collector. I especially love occult and supernatural items. You, my friend, are my new masterpiece, the pièce de résistance of my new exhibition.”  
  
That made Dean stopped to plan the guy murder in his head “Sorry I’m a what now?”  
  
Just when that ugly-suit-Cuthbert-guy was going to finally make sense he was cut by the voice of a French singer coming from his phone “Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien…”  
  
“You deserve the right to be an important piece of the greatest collection of the supernatural, Dean. Now, I think I’m needed elsewhere.” he said while taking his phone in his hand, “I must go but if you need anything, a book for example feel free to leave a note with your dishes after you ate. I will send my staff later to bring you your breakfast. You should go back to sleep now, you look tired and it’s still very early, goodbye Dean.”  
  
Then he just walked away. Like that. Like it was a right explanation as to why Dean was there. And Dean was just there staring. And then he was back to plan the murder of that Cuthbert-guy. Stabbing him in the gut sounds like a good start in his imagination.  
  
“COME BACK HERE! YOU ASSHOLE!” Dean shouted. That was followed by the great Winchester-insult-dictionary. Of course, ugly-suit never looked back, so Dean stopped after a few minutes.  
  
He gave a huge kick of frustration in the glass-wall but all he did was hurting his foot.  
  
Defeated and still exhausted because of whatever they used on him to knock him out, Dean turn back to the bed. He took off his shoes and flannel shirt but keep his pants and shirt just in case. He got under the cover, the pillow feeling weird under his head without a weapon under it.  
  
He was trying to make a valid escape plan while he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't burn your eyes with weird typos and that everything was understandable. I should probably not be editing when I'm this tired. 
> 
> For the curious people around here, the statue described in front of Dean is called “Saint Michel terrassant le dragon” from Emmanuel Fremiet but it's the bronze version that you can find in the Musée d'Orsay in Paris and not the golden one from Mont-Saint-Michel.  
> The song used for the ringtone is the french song “Non, je ne regrette rien” from Edith Piaf
> 
> Thanks for reading and please, if you have time, leave comments or kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a regular schedule, apparently I can't. Real life and especially the end of my internship kicked my ass. But here I am with a new chapter and I will be working for another for next week! 
> 
> Just a fair warning : this was written and edited way too late. So if you find a huge mistake my midnight editing missed, please tell me in the comments!

Today is a new day! Everything from yesterday will stay in the past and now it’s time to look at the present. At least that what Dean told himself when he woke up a little later in the morning. He felt way better than before. His head didn’t hurt him anymore.

He left is bed to start his search of an exit way he could have missed in his state of grogginess yesterday. He was also hungry so why not to go looking for that promised breakfast.

Well…

There was no breakfast and no new exit. And unfortunately, there was nowhere where he could empty his bladder because there was no way he was going to use the thing with the folding screen. That thing looked like made of polystyrene and the screen was way too transparent, thank you very much.

From what he could guess he only slept a couple hour since ugly-bow visit. It was probably around seven in the morning if the light coming from outside his cell was natural light.

Dean needed to try something. He was not going to spend a day in here! Sure, trying to open the door in the wall didn’t work when he projected his shoulder, so he needed to try again. He took one of the chairs at the table. In the worst case, he didn’t need two after all…

He took a long run-up and swing the chair in the door. The noise from the impact could probably be heard a few miles away and only the back of the chair was still in his hands.

Of course, the door didn’t budge.

“And what exactly are you trying to do?”

“HOLLY SHIT!” The male voice startled Dean and made him turn around using his chair in front of him like a weapon.

But he was alone in the room.

“I agree with the holly part, but the shit wasn’t really nice” the voice said.

Okay, so now Dean was becoming crazy. He wasn’t even in this cell for 24 hours and he was already hearing voices. Maybe that’s why his head was hurting so much, he just took one too many blows…

“You’re not crazy if this is what you’re thinking.” He continued “I’m just your friendly neighbor who’s annoyed by all the commotion you make!”

He sounded really bothered by the noise for someone who probably was a prisoner just like Dean. Looking to his left, where he thought the sound came, he was able to see a little vent trap on the wall. Now that he knew where to look, he could see the same vent trap on the opposite wall.

“Uhm… Sorry?” yeah, Dean wasn’t really accustomed to neighborhood conflict. Sue him.  
“I supposed you don’t have an exit way for me?” Dean tried.

“No.” Well at least that response didn’t give Dean any fake hope. “If I had, I wouldn’t be here genius. So now, you can stop banging the wall!”

Dean was preparing a smart comeback when a little flute melody resonated in his room. His binding started to glow. In a second, his hands were linked behind his back and both his ankles felt like tied together. He could move neither his limbs. He was standing like an idiot in the middle of the room, facing the weird door-wall with the remains of his chair around him.

“…. The hell?” he muttered quietly.

The weird door-wall open slowly in front of him. Dean had no idea what to expect so his fight or flight instincts were ready. He thought that someone was going to enter his cell, but he was so wrong. What happened was quite the opposite.

His feet started to move without his own accord. They dragged him towards the door and even if he was happy to move from that room, he hated that he couldn’t move freely and couldn’t defend himself.

He found himself in a small white hallway. It was completely empty except for a little security camera in a corner. There were only two automatic doors. The first one was at the end of the hallway and the second was on the left wall.

Dean feet stopped him in the front of the second door. It slowly open in front of him.

What he didn’t expect was to find a white bathroom with a toilet in a corner, a shower in the opposite corner, and a sink with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

His feet stopped him in the middle of the room while the door slowly closed behind him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop by myself this morning,” it was that ugly-bow-tie dude voice, “but every morning you will have access to that room to do what you have to do to be presentable. You have half an hour before you will go back to your room.”

The voice stop and Dean almost fell where he stood when his move could move freely again.

Cluberth? Or whatever his name was, started again like he forgot something “You probably already realized that the toilet in your room is fake. It hides a small button that you can push so that you can come here for 5 minutes. And know that there his now camera here, I value your privacy. I will see you soon Dean.”

Dean took a look around just to be sure there was no camera. The guy didn’t lie at least. He saw a small piece of furniture with two shelves. The one closer to the floor were a “dirty laundry” tag and the one on top a “clean clothes” tag. There was a boxer, socks, and a black t-shirt with a black pants.

When he couldn’t open the door, even after trying is best, he decided to take a shower. The hot water was actually a blessing because he couldn’t remember his last shower. After that he wrapped himself in the fluffiest towels he ever had. He gladly dressed in the clean clothes because his own reeked. But then again, he couldn’t remember the last time he changed.

He left his stuff in the bottom shelf knowing that he maybe will never saw them again. He didn’t really care because now his t-shirt had a hole and his jean was slightly ripped. The only thing in one piece was his flannel shirt that he left in the other room.

Then he brushed his teeth, savoring the flavor of fresh mint. He was still angry to be here, but he felt so much better now that he was clean and smelling good.

He didn’t know how much time has passed since he arrived here, but he thought that he didn’t have a lot of alone time remaining. He used it to try to find an exit, but the door was firmly closed, and the ventilation system was just a little thing that could count as an exit only if you were the size of a fly.

Before he knew it, Dean found himself in the middle of the room, facing the door without control of his limbs while a small flute music was heard escaping the loudspeaker in a corner.

Exactly like before, his feet bring him back to his usual cell. He didn’t have a chance to do anything before the weird door-wall closed behind him.

When he was in the middle of the room he almost fell when he got access back to his extremities.

The door seems shut but Dean his stubborn, so he tried again to open it. Again, nothing happened.

Dean let his head fall against the door with a thud. He will find a way to get away from here. He was quietly trying to make an inventory of his option when his nose caught a delicious smell and his stomach starting to growl.

The hunter turned away to find a tempting pile of strawberry pancakes waiting for him on the table. There was also a mug of coffee with sugar and cream place next to it.

Dean is a simple man, a few seconds later he was sitting and enjoying that fantastic breakfast. It tasted even better than it smells!

When he was happily munching, he raised his head and looked around in the room to see that the debris of his chairs have been removed and replaced. On the new chair the hunter found his flannel shirt neatly fold.

So when he leaved the room, somebody came to clean everything. Even the bed was made.

Dean sure as hell was going to leave soon but so far, he was well treated. Right?

“Hey kid!” That was his strange neighbor again.

“Yeah?” Dean answered with a mouthful, but he couldn’t care less about table manners right now and the guy sounded like an ass anyway. “What’s your name by the way?”

“You can call me Metatron, but that’s not important right now. I just found you uncharacteristically quiet. I imagine that you may ask yourself why Sinclair wants you contented, so I just wanted to warn you. The fun part will begin soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time, please live a comment or a kudo! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I started to wrote that while watching Notre Dame de Paris burning on the news, and I am editing that while listening to my favorite musical comedy. It's just a homage from a young nerd. That doesn't have anything to do with the story, I know but I wanted to share one of my favorite song with the curious out there. (It has english subtitles!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L24vaxNH91w


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do you mean by the fun part? What does this dude want from me?” Dean asked his neighbor Megatron? Metatron? What’s wrong with people’s names around here anyway?

“You will find out soon enough.” Well isn’t that ominous… Apparently the guy didn’t believe in the power of nice straight answers.

“THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER”  
When Dean is scared, he’s angry, and when he’s angry his usual defense is to yell.

“Metatron quit bothering the human.” The new voice startled Dean. It came from behind him, but nobody was there. Dean slowly turn around. Nobody was staring at him from the weird pavements and that’s good news, but he couldn’t see where the new voice came from.

“You don’t have to intimidate him.” the voice continued.

The guy sounded like he ate gravels for breakfast every day in the past 10 years. After further inspection, the voice came from the wall opposite to Metatron’s. He didn’t saw the same vent trap on the other wall before. Apparently, Dean had two neighbors, and he didn’t really know if he liked this information.

“I’m not "intimidating him", Metatron began mocking the other’s monotone voice, “I’m just telling him that he should expect some less joyous time in his near future”

“Perhaps but there are ways to say it. You make it sound like it worse than it is.”

Dean was really starting to feel frustrated. The two dudes were talking about some bad things that were supposed to happened to him but neither of them wanted to explain anything. There were too busy insulting each other than clarify the situation.

The young man was about to scream something hoping that he would finally have some answers if he was loud enough, when he felt eyes boring in his head.

Dean turned his head to face the glass wall, and he almost had a heart attack. On the pavement there was a couple of little kids. A brown hair boy who looked not older 8 years old was holding a little blond hair girl who looked like she was only 6. Both of them were looking at him with big eyes filled with awed.

But that wasn’t the weirdest part. The thing that had made Dean speechless was the wings they were sporting. Both sets were iridescent and glittery, but the boy’s ones were more of a yellow shades and the girl’s a red one.

What were those kids? And what the hell were they’re doing here, looking at him like that?

Dean slowly took a few steps towards the right wall, the one with the second guy who sounded a little more on his side. The kids never stopped looking at him.

“Hum guys…?” Dean started, not really sure how to say that without sounded like he was crazy “There are Tinkerbell and her big brother watching me.” He still sounded like a complete idiot but at least that was clear enough.

“So that’s the fun part I was talking about. That’s what happened when you’re in a zoo, dummy. And apparently today is fairy day.”

Metatron wouldn’t stop his condescending tone and wasn’t so helpful.

“What Metatron is trying to say,” started the guy from the other side of the wall, “is that they are supernatural creatures invited in Sinclair’s zoo every day. That is what he wanted to scare you about earlier. Every day, one kind of supernatural individuals are invited and apparently today is the fairies turn.”

THAT was a response like he wanted! At least the second dude was starting to make sense! But wait… What did he just say?

“Wait. We’re in a zoo? Why I am in a freaking zoo?”

“He’s even more stupid than I thought…” Metatron sounded weary and completely done with this conversation.

“Dean, didn’t you listen to what Sinclair said to you last night?”

“Dude wasn’t really making any sense last night. All I know is that he’s a collector or something and that I was his “pied de restance” whatever that mean. But I don’t know what he wanted to say by that! And who are you? How do you know my name, by the way?”

“He said "pièce de résistance" and it means…”

Gravely-voice was abruptly cut by the sound of a large crowd full of talking peoples and laughing kids. Both kids in front of Dean were waving furiously to attracts the newcomers.

Ugly-bowtie-Sinclair was leading the crowd and gather them in front of Dean’s cell. He was making some big movement to the crowd, like some weird touristic guide.

Dean shouted some colorful insults to his attention, but nobody seemed to be able to hear him. His annoying neighbor wasn’t saying anything anymore even if the young man was screaming louder than ever.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my Heaven area!” Sinclair’s voice was loud and clear, so Dean didn’t have anything to do besides listening to him.

“My friendly fairies, I invited you because your people always were the most encouraging during the darkest time of my fine establishment. You helped me a lot in the past to assemble my collection. For me it was the most logical thing that you were going to be the very firsts to be introduced to my most precious specimen: The Archangel Michael’s sword!”

Every eye focused on Dean and even if he liked scrutinizing eyes every other night 40 pairs were a lot.

“As always, please don’t take any pictures, and let me present him. This is Dean. He is Michael’s true vessel. I know that look on your face: you’re all asking yourself “what does that even mean?” Well, you already know that an angel needs a human body that they called a vessel to walk around the earth. This human here is foreordained to be Michael’s during the Apocalypse. He is in fact the best option to contain the power of the archangel. That’s why he is so important, he will help to change the face of the battle between Michael and his brother Lucifer.”

Dean just blinked under the dissecting gazes. He wasn’t sure if he understood everything about what the guy just said. Right now, he couldn’t care less, he just wanted all those weird guys to stop staring at him! There even was a child around 5 who just jump against the glass to try to come to Dean, producing a big “bong” before he was reprimanded by his mother. The hunter didn’t though he will be happy about the existence of that wall before.

He just stood there, hoping that they will get bored and move already. The fairies were talking among them in a language that Dean couldn’t understand. There were studying him a little too much for his liking, so he decided to take a book in the shelf and sit in the most opposite corner. He just wanted to bury himself and focus on anything else that wasn’t the tooth fairy special army. It was a book about the diversity among werewolves and other were-creatures, some books like he used to read while staying at Bobby’s. The perfect distraction! He took that book because that was the first one he caught, not because he founded that topic particularly fascinating, but reading about werewolves isn’t the funniest of activities, so he really whished that his public would get bored.

Soon enough the children among the fairies starting to grow restless and pulled their parents to see the next “specimen”. They were finally starting to move! The Sinclair-dude didn’t look happy at Dean sulking in his corner, but he moved too to continue the visit.

Dean continue to read his book, which is more interesting that he first though. He never heard that werewolves had secondary gender before, after all he didn’t really care about stuff like that when he was disseminating a dangerous pack.

When he couldn’t hear the voices anymore, he saved is page in order to continue to read later and slowly stood up. He walked carefully to the edge of the room to try to take a pick in the hallway, as if a sudden movement could cause Morgan le Fay’s army to come back.

Nobody’s in sight. Finally!

Now Dean was eventually sure to be alone. He could finally think about what that dude said when he described him as a… what was the word again… a vessel?

First of all, apparently angels were real. Well, at least that’s what the crazy guy just said, but he also said that Dean was supposed to be an angel condom or something apparently... That was just bullshits. If there were angels somewhere, why didn’t they do anything to stop the demon that killed his mom? She used to say that angel were watching over him when he was a kid, but if they’re real, why didn’t he heard of them before? No hunter ever talked about angelic omens or anything. Hell, even Bobby never mention a book about angel and every respectable hunter knows that he’s basically the best living supernatural library you could ever dream of.

Yeah, Dean decided a long time ago that angels were like unicorns: too cute, fluffy and good to be true.

The Sinclair-guy was probably some rich psycho who used his money to kidnapped human to show around supernatural creatures. After all, Dean was just a normal guy and it’s not like the fairies could have verified anything the guy said to them. And the kids were happy to see a boring human, the hunter guessed that for them it wasn’t something they used to see every day. The lore about fairies was clear that the fairies was for the biggest part a peaceful species who used to live hidden from the world.

Dean decided to continue his conversation with his apparently nice neighbor, the one who didn’t try to insult him every sentence. The guy probably was just another victim of the psycho, but he probably had more experiences about all that. Maybe he could tell Dean if the visit from monsters really was a daily event around here and maybe he had answers like why the Sinclair-guy had such a weird address book.

He walked in direction of the wall and starting to call him.

“Dude?”, yeah, he really needed to learn the guy name, that was just ridiculous.

When no answer came back, he tried again. And again. And again…

Dean remembered that since Sinclair and his entourage came, he couldn’t hear anything from outside. He though that probably whatever soundproof spell he used was still working and the guy just couldn’t hear anything.

Dean heard when the kid hit the glass before, so maybe his neighbor will hear if he hit the wall. That was just a theory, but he didn’t have anything to lose if he tried.

The hunter raised his fist and knocked on the wall. He wasn’t hoping for a response and even if he got one, they couldn’t talk without hearing or even seeing each other. But even if Dean would never admit it, he was a little spooked about that whole zoo-situation, and he really needed someone friendly to talk to. Everything around here was just too weird and too intense to deal alone.

Soon enough he could hear someone knocking from the other side. It was a rhythmic sound and the young man couldn’t be happier that his father taught him Morse code when he was just a kid. Like his old man will say: You never know when things will come in handy. 

It was a little difficult to understand but Dean could make out four letters: “It OK”.

That would probably mean that the guy was ok, and that situation wasn’t a big surprised for him. The young man hoped that they could talk again later.

Without anything better to do right now, the young man picked up the book he left on the table before. He settled down comfortably on the bed to continue his lecture about the hierarchy amongst werewolves and what differences between them existed to make “Alpha” socially more important than “Beta”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you want!  
> As always English isn't my first language so don't hesitate to help me do better by telling me if you spot any big mistake that burns your eyes! (I probably should stop my habits to edit late...) 
> 
> I can't promise a weekly update but know that I'm doing my best to give one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Sorry that I took so much time posting a new chapter but I had some inspiration problems with this one. I hope that you will like it even if it's not long! 
> 
> Please, note that this story isn't and never will be an A/B/O story, I just used it at the beginning of the chapter for characterization reason. 
> 
> As always I did my best to avoid leaving mistakes. Excuse me if you still find one.

_The thing that the common non-werewolf reader probably ignore, is the existence of the omega secondary gender. Omegas are a well-kept secret inside the werewolf’s community. They are, in fact, the most important secondary gender. The alphas are usually the leaders of the pack where the betas are the soldiers. The omegas are very important in the pack because of their polyvalent roles. They are strong wolves and very resourceful._

_The usual question is: what’s making them so special? In the previous chapters, the reader learned about the beta and the alpha. As a quick rappel, the betas share completely the human anatomy where alphas possess what we call a knot. Omegas are special because they have a strong body with the capacity to carry a child. That is real for both female and male omegas._

Dean was currently looking at a very disturbing anatomy diagram. He was looking at a dude with the regular dude parts but there was also a uterus on the picture. It was just so weird and unexpected that he didn’t know if he was in denial, very interest in the functioning in a scientific level or scared that he could have already killed a pregnant dude on a hunt. Maybe he killed a baby without knowing it. But if he killed a pregnant werewolf lost in a killing rage and couldn’t be reasoned, does that make him a bad person?

He never heard of that anatomy particularity that werewolves could have. Did other hunters ever hear about that? What else did he ignore about the monster he’s used to hunting? He should probably learn more about monsters, stuff like their anatomy or lifestyle and not just how to kill them fast. What other stuff does he still ignore about all the supernatural world?

Before he could continue to question all his hunter life, a voice startled him.

“Dean?”

That’s the nice neighbor again! Dean’s been reading for a few hours already, and it’s a little weird to see something different than pages. He didn’t even realize that he could hear outside noise again.

He got up from his hideout where is been reading in the corner. His butt fell asleep, another proof that he’s been there for a while.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Gravely-voice seemed to be really concerned about him.

“Yeah. Thanks, man, I’m okay.” Dean reassured him. “But what does Tinkerbell’s army wanted? Why were the kids looking at me like I was some kind of unicorn? I understand now that this is some kind of zoo but, why I’m here?” 

“Sinclair usually invites one kind of supernatural creature per day to see is collection. He always makes a visit tour himself so that he can cast a spell that makes the cell soundproof while he gloats about his prize. Nobody can hear you if you speak or insult the visitor. The spell lasts only a few hours, it starts when he arrives in the area and stops when all the visitors are gone.”

“Not that I’m complaining but why does he don’t use a more permanent spell then?” Dean asks.

“I think he just doesn’t care if we can talk to each other. He doesn’t think that we can start a rebellion. And from what I’ve heard it was once useful to get help when somebody in another area had an urgent medical situation.”

The guy explanation made sense. Sinclair seemed to be some kind of arrogant showoff.

“I think that makes sense, but why I am here? Do those creatures never saw a regular guy before? And if the visitors are supernatural guys, don’t they care to see their peers on the other side of the glass?”

“As I said before, Sinclair does the visit himself. He just avoids taking his guest to see some area when they could see their peers or other creatures that would bring to a problematic situation.”  
Yeah, Dean had to agreed that that made sense.

“And about you’re previous remark Dean, you’re more than ‘a regular guy’.” Dean snorted, he could actually hear the air quotes.   
“You’re really is more important than that. I know that you probably don’t believe what Sinclair said about you, but he was right. You’re special in the eyes of Heaven.”

“Dude you can’t be serious.” Dean was becoming slightly annoyed. “This guy is just crazy, there no such thing as angels. And even if they were, they wouldn’t give a crap about me. I mean come on, if they have, I should have had a guardian angel or something to protect my mom when I was a kid. She was killed by a demon, that’s a pretty great proof for me that angels are not real ‘cause I’m sure that demon and angel are liked opposite.”

“You need to have faith, Dean.”

Is this guy serious? Did he just talk about faith to make him believe that angels were real? Dean just started to become pissed.

“Dude faith? Really? I need proof, not some stupid pastor-bullshit. And by the way, I still don’t know your name and I have no clue how you know mine ‘cause I’m pretty sure I didn’t tell you.”

“Castiel.”

“Uh… Gesundheit?”

“That’s my name.”

“Dude, did your parents hate you or something? Or is it a European name?”

“No, it’s an angelic name. And I know yours because, as I said before, you are known in Heaven. And Sinclair told us that you were coming here.”

“You really believed what’s that crazy guy saying about Heaven? The guy just a lunatic with a superiority complex. I don’t care if he’s some kind of super-witch, but one way or another, I’m getting out of here.” Dean practically yelled the last sentence as if it will give him a sudden illumination. The truth is that he really didn’t have the beginning of a plan, but maybe if you sound confident enough one will come to him. Right?

“And how do you count to do that?” Hurrah! By yelling Dean caught Metatron attention again. His voice was clearly not something that Dean could say he was happy to hear again.

“I’m working on it.” Dean himself wasn’t convinced about what he was saying.  “But just so you know, you’re not invited to my prison break.”

“I’m so sad. But please just don’t yell preparing your plan, it’s annoying and I’m pretty sure it’s not a good way to make it work. Now shush, I’m trying to work.” How could he sound so annoyed in just one sentence, Dean would never know.

“You know Dean, even if it’s pained me to say so, he probably is right.” Castiel, always the pragmatic one said with a lower volume level. “But you’re right, your place isn’t here. We need to find a way to get you out.”

“We? You’re going to help me?” The young hunter was hopeful because even if the other one believed the crazy stuff the witch was saying, he really was in need of some help.

“Of course. Dean, I already told you that you don’t belong here.” Dean couldn’t believe that he already had an ally! But he was quickly disillusioned.

“Cas? Not that I’m not happy about you helping me, it’s quite the opposite really, but can you tell me how long you were here exactly?”

“Long enough to know the daily pattern that Sinclair and the different patrollers got.”

“But do you have a plan? Did you ever tried to get out?”

“No. I never have the chance to escaped while I was on my own. But I may have the beginning of an idea.”

“Well, when you take your time thinking about that, I’m going to find that restroom button.” With that, Dean walked to the other side of his room where the weird fake toilet was. He pressed the button hoping that, like he’s been told, it would let him go to the bathroom.

He was oddly glad that he found himself in the middle of the room, without any possibility of movement while the door opened before him.

Soon enough he found himself in the bathroom. A robotic voice coming from a speaker on the wall told him that he had 5 minutes before he would go back to the other cell. He remarked that above the door, there was a timer so that he could know how much time he had left.

He did what he had to do in less than that time when the voice spoke again to told him that if he needed an extra 5 minutes, he could find a button next to the toilet seat. Dean took his time finding it, knowing that it could be useful sometime soon.

When the 5 minutes where finished, Dean’s feet were magically bound again while the door opened. They quickly made him cross the hallway to return to his usual cell. He looked at the other door at the end of it, wondering how he could find a way to get to the other side. Now with a friend, he was sure it was just a question of time before he found out how to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please if you can, leave a comment or a kudos! 
> 
> I started working on the next chapter but finals weeks are coming at uni so I probably will not have the time nor the energy to English, so I'm sorry but it will come in probably at least 2 weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> I'm sorry for that long break between updates but life was a hectic this past two months and during my free time I just didn't have the energy to English anymore.
> 
> I hope that I can have a more regular schedule again but I'm not really sure about that. 
> 
> I'm sorry to be back with that chapter because I need to say that I'm not really proud of what I did with it but I need to stop procrastinating posting because I'm not sure that feeling is going to change anytime soon
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!

Dean was back in the middle of his cell after his little bathroom break. One thing was sure, that weird let-me-take-you-to-the bathroom spell was really creepy.

The young man walked closer to the wall he shared with his new friend in this horrible place.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” The response came clearly and shortly after the question, like if the guy was just standing near the wall since Dean left before.

“You said that’s it’s already been some time since you arrived here, right?”

“Yes.” Again, the answer was short but straight to the point with the guy's deep voice.

“Did you find a way to stop the weird please-hold-my-hand-while-I-take-you-to-the-bathroom spell, or am I going to support that every day ‘til we get out of here?”

This time, Dean didn’t get his answer right away. When he started to think that maybe his friend was already tired of him, Cas spoke like he had an illumination.

“You need to urinate.”

The deep voice startled Dean, but when his brain caught up with what was said he released a small confused chuckle.

“What? Of course, I have to pee.” The ‘Duh’ at the end of the sentence was left unsaid but you still could hear it pretty clearly in the intonation. “Why did you sound like that was a big surprise for you? Did you hurt your head?”

“Humans have needs! Biological needs that you must take care of every day! Multiple times a day!”

Castiel was talking animatedly. That was a big contrast with his usual matter of fact-robot voice he used so far. And for what Dean could hear, he was becoming completely crazy. It sounded like the fact that Dean just came back from the bathroom was the most amazing thing that his neighbor heard in weeks.

“Cas? Buddy, are you sure you’re okay?”

The other was like a crazy genius that couldn’t stop his rambling. It was very weird coming from that usually stoic guy. He didn’t seem to acknowledge Dean at all.

But unfortunately, before Dean could do anything to attract his friend's attention, soft flute music resonates in his cell again. It wasn’t the same as the one he heard before his first bathroom trip this morning.

The young man groans softly as the voice of his friend slowly faded away. He tried to turn away but, again, because of a new spell his stupid feet didn’t want to cooperate.

He could see from the corner of his eyes, the door open to let enter two guards. One was carrying a tray loaded with a huge plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce as well as a pitcher of water and an apple.

The two guards were two young girls, probably not older than Dean. One had beautiful blond long hair with big clear eyes and the second had pretty brown hair. They seem inoffensive enough. They didn’t have yellow eyes, long teeth, weird sulfur smell and nothing like a weird number of eyes. They seemed human enough so maybe they’re were human victims of the weird psycho just like him.

“Oh, you're bringing me lunch! That’s so nice of you” even if he couldn’t move his feet right away, he tried to bring his famous Winchester-smile hoping that maybe they had a way to let him move.

When the girl put the tray on his table, they both turn toward him. Dean winked at them trying his best, but he didn’t receive the attention he deserved.

The brown hair girl caught the arm of her friend just as she was throwing herself at Dean revealing sharp teeth and blue snake-like eyes. The hunter instinctively tried to dodge out of the way but: unmoving feet. At least Sammy wasn’t there to see him faceplanting on the floor.

Of course, they would be vetalas. Those scary snake-like monsters were known to hunt by pairs and to be very protective of their master when enslaved. They were no way that Dean could charm his way out of here with them. And he couldn’t hope to kill them and run in the corridor because he didn’t have any silver knife.

He tried to get up but heard snarling just next to him. He turned his head to see where the monster where and it was a bit disconcerting to see that the blond one was just a few feet in front of him with her head looming over him. The second one still had her hand on the arm of her friend.

“Stay right where you are human. Enjoy your dinner.” That last sentence was said like he physically pained her. She probably meant something like ‘Hope you’re gonna choke’

“Sorry! Sorry! Just forget what I said.”

Because he didn’t have a choice, Dean stayed right where he lost his dignity on that floor. He kept an eye on the vetalas while they turn around to live the room. The door shut behind the blond one who was still giving him the stink eye.

Soon enough after they closed the door behind them and he heard it lock, Dean found that he could stand up again.

He went to the plate in the middle of the room. It’s smelled great and his stomach was growling so why not taste it? After all, he already ate stuff they gave him here and he wasn’t sick after. And if the Sinclair-dude wanted him dead, he could just have unleashed his monster on him while he was unarmed and it will be quick enough. This plate smelled soooo good!

He brought a fork to his lips and moaned around it. They were heavenly. He was happily eating with gusto when he heard Castiel’s voice again.

“Dean. Are you here?”

He sounded like he tried to call Dean a few times already. With a mouthful, the hunter answer:

“Yeah! Ea’ing”

“Are you okay? I can’t understand what you said.”

His poor neighbor sounded really confused and a little worried, so Dean swallowed to be heard a little more clearly.

“I’m just eating. Some monster-chicks just brought me dinner.” Saying that out loud, he realized that he had missed something. “Is it already dinner time? I only had breakfast!”

“I forgot that you need to eat regularly as well. I think they gave you breakfast instead of lunch this morning because you slept a lot. Your body needed to rest after the spell Sinclair used on you to bring you here.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, I think. And how can you forget the food dude? Food is life!” That sentence was said with great enthusiasm before he remained his task of inhaling is plate.

“I don’t need that kind of substance.” That was cryptic but damn that spaghetti was so good that the young hunter didn’t really care to decipher what his friend said right now.

“What was that revelation you had earlier, by the way?”

“Your body has needs!” That’s was that enthusiastic tone like earlier. It was weird to hear because Dean was becoming used to that robot voice of him. “They need to let you have access to a bathroom and I know that you don’t have one in your cell.”

Sadly, Dean was done with his spaghetti. He eyed the apple with distrust, but he was still a little hungry. After all, apple pies were sent on earth by heaven (at least in his eyes) so he decided to eat the apple. Of course, Sammy will not know that he ate that fruit.

“Yeah, I need to pass a weird corridor to go there but they’re a spell to take me there. Apparently, I’ll have access to it for thirty minutes every morning and five if I push a bouton.”

“This bathroom could be our way to leave this place, Dean. When you go there tomorrow, you need to note every little detail every object of that bathroom that we could use.” Dean already had the same idea. After all, there has to be a way out but that corridor.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said hiding a yawn.

“You’re tired.” Clearly, is hiding job was crappy.

“Yeah, sorry it looks like I’m still not at one hundred percent yet.”

“No Dean, I understand it’s normal. You only woke up in the middle of the night. Your body needs the sleep and the sun is setting. Go rest, I will think of a plan to help you live your cell. Do you have something you could use to write?”

“Yes, I’ve seen a pencil and a notebook before. I will use them to make the list.” Dean yawn again. “I’m going to continue my book a little then go to sleep.”

“You have books?”

“Uhm… yes. A bookshelf, actually. You don’t?”

“No, I don’t. What kind of books do you have access to?”

“A lot of stuff. Their fantasy novel I guess and there is a lot of books about supernatural lore.”

“Do you have anything about sigils?”

“Let me look.” Those questions where weird but his friend was motivated to find a book so Dean couldn’t just go ‘bye! Goodnight!’ when his friend sounded like that.

“I found something called _Learn to draw to protect yourself_ and there a lot of stuff in here apparently.”

“That sounds like a great book Dean. Do you have access to the vent trap? You can give it to me from there.”

“Yeah, I can try.”

On his tiptoe, Dean reached for the trap to slide the book in it and he felt Castiel pull it to his side.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome, dude. Now I’m just going to the bathroom really quick to prepare for the night, then I’m going to sleep so I talk to you tomorrow. ‘Night, man.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

Dean left his friend with his book. He found some pajama clothes next to his bed then push the button to the bathroom to prepare for bed. He took the notebook and a pencil with him to be sure to have them in the bathroom for the next morning. With his limited time, he didn’t really have time to look for the escape plan right now, and that way he wouldn't forget to bring them while sleepy in the morning. When he came back, the sun was down so he took his book to read on the bed until his eyes were too heavy to continue. He killed the light and try to find some sleep, hoping that tomorrow at the same time, Castiel and him will be far away from this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudos! Every feedback is welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I’m sorry that I took so much time but my computer die just when I could take some time to write… But now, I'm back with a new chapter which is a little shorter than the others but it's a transition that needed to be done. I’m already working on the next chapter but because I’m back in school I don’t know how long I’m going to need to finish it.
> 
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read my work. 
> 
> I'm sorry if a mistake escaped my editing. I’m really doing my best, but I still need English lessons.

Dean had awful wakeups calls before. After all, with a hunter as a father, he had some “exercise” early in the morning. You need to be ready fast if a rugaru or a werewolf say hello in the middle of the night.

Between a father who liked to wake them like they were marine, and his little brother who was a pain in his ass when they needed to share a bed, his childhood was just a weird sleep-deprived mess. He was used to his 4 hours per night, even now when he didn’t have any contact with his dad anymore and his brother was leaving his best life at Stanford.

But here, he didn’t have anything to do when he was still trapped in his cell. It’s seemed like his body knew that and was just happy to be able to finally be sleeping.

Dean was sleeping like a baby dreaming of his younger brother. There were together in Baby, driving toward the horizon. There were talking about everything that popped into their heads. Sam was talking about California wildlife when he removed a flute from his backpack. The younger man started to play like some kind of prodigy while Dean was watching his brother with a confused expression “Dude, what the-”

Dean’s dream was abruptly cut by one of the worst wake up call he had since his father left. Still sleeping, his feet just projected him out of the bed.

Now wide awake and close to the heart attack, the young man was walking toward the corridor. His head felt a little fuzzy after standing up this quickly. The door opened in front of him and a few steps after he found himself in the bathroom watching his own wide eyes face in the mirror while clutching to the sink with both hands trying to stay upright and understand what just happened.

“Good morning Dean. You now have 30 minutes to prepare for the day.”

Right. Being thrown out of bed when you’re sleeping peacefully to hear Sinclair's voice first thing in the morning is not a good way to wake up. Dean was not happy, and he needed coffee.

He took a quick shower and because that morning sucked so much he was done and ready for the day with the clothes he found on the shelves in less than ten minutes. The young man spent the 20 minutes he still had to write everything he could see in his notebook as Castiel asked him yesterday. Bless past-Dean to have bring it yesterday.

He had time but he didn’t know how long exactly so he started with important stuff which could be useful like the razor he found in a drawer. He wanted to put that in his pocket right away, but he feared that if Sinclair knew he took it he would search his cell and the hunter wouldn’t have access to it anymore.

Dean continued his perfect and complete inventory with the toothbrush, the dental floss, and the shampoo because he had no idea if Castiel started a plan. For all he knew everything could be useful.

However, the young hunter knew that he probably got carried away when he started to write down the toilet paper or the toilet brush. Yeah, how he could turn that into a weapon? Dean had no idea.

When he was done writing everything, he secured his notebook in his pocket to have it the next time he can talk with his neighbor. For now, there still no weird spell to bring him back in the other room and he doesn’t know how much time he still has. The young hunter started to look around just to be sure that he didn’t miss an exit way the first time he got here. He also tried to see if he could plan his evasion behind the toilet, Michael Scofield’s style. He knocked on the wall behind it to hear if it’s sound weak or if there something behind it. Unfortunately, TV shows aren’t great teachers and he had no idea if the noise mean that he could go and dig it or not.

Dean doesn’t have time to think about that because he’s suddenly walking towards the door and quickly found himself in his room/cell again. He can only be glad that he doesn’t really need the 30 minutes for his shower because having to come back naked and full of soap isn’t something he wanted to experience.

He can smell a delicious smell in the room. His eyes focus on the table to find a gorgeous plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs with a big black cup of coffee beside it.

Dean pounced on the coffee. It’s heavenly, just like he deserved after this morning from hell. When he felt a little more human, he started to dig on his pancakes. They’re delicious and Dean’s moaning like a pornstar without a care in the world.

 That’s when he heard a friendly voice.

“Dean? Are you here?”

 “Yea’!” he said that with his mouth full because he can’t stop inhaling that bacon.

“Are you hurt or are you eating again?” The poor guy sounded so confused and worry it made Dean smile and swallow his food. He’s kind of glad that the table is not far from the wall and he doesn’t have to yell to talk to Cas because he really doesn’t want Metatron talking to him again. And the fact that they could talk far away from the glass wall was great because speaking so low, they couldn’t be heard from the pavement.

“Breakfast dude! It’s just awesome, I tell you!”

“I’m glad to hear that you’re enjoying your meal. Did you sleep well? Are you well-rested?” It’s funny for Dean to hear that kind of question being directed to him because he was the one asking them to his little brother before going to school a couple of years ago.

“I slept like a baby, man. And I did what you ask yesterday. I can give you my notebook through the vent.”

“That’s great news because I think I have a plan.”

“Great! The sooner I can breathe fresh air the better. And I really don’t want to be the zoo animal again today.”

“Give me your notebook with your pencil. I will write every step that you will need to follow. Even if Sinclair doesn’t have any listening device in our cell, I don’t want any undesirable attention.”

Dean could understand the need to be careful, so he did as he was told and carefully slid his precious note through the trap of the ventilation system.

“Thank you, Dean. I’m just going to need some time to make sure that the plan is perfect, but I think we could try it during this afternoon tour. It’s the perfect time because it’s the vampire day of visit and they used to make quite a racket when they arrived in the lycanthrope area which his just after us.”

“Dude, I’m just going to trust you here because you know the place more than me.”

That was kind of crazy that he trusted this guy so much. After all, he met him only yesterday and he didn’t even saw him. But he was the only nice guy around here who talk to Dean like he was a person and not some kind of freaky animal that you want to observe. And Cas was really motivated to leave this place with Dean and clearly, that was a good point in Dean’s eyes.

“You have access to all the things that I hoped you could use. I’m going to write the plan that I imagine but the important part will be the timing.”

“About that… I know that you thought about the guard and Sinclair movement, but did I tell you that there was a camera in the corridor? I need a way to trick it before somebody watching that activates an alarm.”

“Can you describe it?”

“Well, it was a small black thing in a corner… Nothing exceptional about it.”

“I never saw any regular camera in the compound before. I think it’s a thermal camera like the rest of them. Sinclair uses them to see the movement of his personal and it’s really useful to differentiate a vampire from a ghoul per example. Every monster that you now use a really specific heat signature. When you are used to recognizing them it’s really easy to classify a monster.”

“Cas? I’m not sure if I understand exactly how that thing work but what you just say is just crazy! With a camera like that and the right knowledge, a hunter could know what his hunting way faster! That could change so many things for us! Why nobody thought about that before?” Dean was really interesting in that thing now.

“Well, I think it’s just because it’s really expensive and I’m not sure if it’s something that hunters would spend their money. They are more used at identifying their prey by normal sight.” Castiel sounded slightly confused, like he didn’t know what Dean was talking about with his hunting, which was weird in Dean's opinion because Cas knew about the monster, so he knows about the hunter too, right?  

“Dean, I’m finished with what I needed to write.”

Castiel gave him back his notebook through the vent and Dean spent the rest of his morning reading and preparing for their escape, asking some questions to Cas.

If everything worked, they should be far away when bedtime will come tonight and he couldn't be more hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, please leave a kudo or a comment it makes me very happy! 
> 
> I personally didn’t like that chapter, which is another reason why he took me so long to post it…  
> I’m working on the next one, and hopefully, it’s going to get more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I everyone! I'm so terribly sorry that I disappear for so long... At first, I didn't have time to write because of college kicking my butt, then I had my English finals and started doubting myself a lot. You know that English isn't my first language, I probably said that at the beginnings of all my chapters, but I'm still afraid that what I write isn't understandable. Especially since I write in the evenings when I'm tired because it's the only moment I have time.
> 
> But since I selfishly write this story for myself first, I choose to not put so much pressure on me.  
> Of course, I hope you guys like it and understand it, but college is stressful enough that I don't have to stress about what I do with my spare time. 
> 
> I hope you still like what you'll read and that you excuse me for taking so much time to update!
> 
> Please if you have time leave a comment!

Dean was lying on his bed. He was trying to learn the sigils that Castiel did in his notebook. He had ripped the page with them and was studying them while pretending to read his book about werewolves and their differents categories that he had already finished. 

He heard a commotion coming from the road with the pavement, just before he saw Sinclair stopping in front of his glass with a group of approximately 20 vampires. 

While Sinclair started the same speech as the day before, telling that Dean was a beautiful asset of his collection, blablabla, the young man started to walk with his notebook and the werewolf book in his hands. He was purposely carrying the book so that the vampires could see the title and the cover, and know that the young man was learning about their biggest enemy (at least that what Dean learned from Twilight (and, of course, if Sammy asked he never watch that movie!))

He heard one asking what he was reading to Sinclair and every pair of eyes turn their focus on his book. He used his pencil to write on one of his notebook pages with big letters before showing them:  _Is that true that any alpha werewolf could win a fight against 5 vampires and that any beta and omega could singlehanded 3 vamps?_

He showed the vampires the paper while keeping his most innocent look.

“What kind of nonsense his that!” That first exclamation from a vamp just started a chain reaction of yelling and grunting from offended vampire. 

So naturally, Dean decided to make it worse. He showed them his second paper:  _I read that there faster, smarter and stronger than you._

“I’ll show you who is stronger, young man!” “You’ll see who is smarter!” “Those dogs are not worthy of your reading!” All of them were now speaking louder than the others. 

Sinclair was stressing out. He shot a glare at Dean who just looked at him innocently like he didn’t understand what happened. With his big green wide eyes, he mouthed a quick “sorry” to Sinclair that help decrease the glare in the man's face. 

The vampires were becoming angry so the collector decided to accelerate the tour and he was leading them to the lycanthrope just like Castiel predicted because Sinclair couldn't skip that part of the vampires' tour as it was considerate the best attraction for them. A lot of vamps came here just to see their enemy in a zoo "like the dogs they are". That little time when Sinclair was turning his back to Dean, trying to gather the vampire, that’s when the young man chose to use his fatal weapon. 

He showed them his last paper and went full force with the puppy eyes (Sammy will be proud! ):  _They’re werewolves in your visit just after me, can you show me what a vampire can do?_

Even if some vampire already left, he could see with the glint in the eyes of the ones that read him that they wanted to prove themselves. After all, like in high school, the end of the group was full of the hotheads who just wanted some action. 

And again, just like his neighbor predicted, the young man didn’t have to wait to hear the first scream coming from where the group left. 

Phase 1 of the plan was accomplished. 

Time for phase 2. 

Dean walked toward where the button for the bathroom was. He tucked his paper with the sigil in his pocket and press the button. 

Like expected, he heard the small music and his bound feet led him to the bathroom. Now in the bathroom, he knew that he only had 5 minutes to get ready. He took his paper from his pocket and put it next to the sink. 

For that next step, he really hoped that the guy next door knew what he was talking about with these sigils. He needed to make them before the end of the 5 minutes time limit. 

Dean started with the easier one. It was a sigil that he needed to draw to lure the thermic camera. From what Cas said, it was supposed to suppress completely his heat signature to disappear from the eyes of the camera, or at least be less remarkable since Castiel said that he was sure Sinclair didn’t have a guard in front of them at all time. According to him, it was just footage he used to recognize which of his guard was what kind of monster because apparently, the guy was that kind of terrible supernatural fanatic that had a problem while differentiating a Skinwalker from a witch’s familiar. The commotion in the werewolves area should make sure that a potential guard in front of the screen will be sent to help contain the situation over there.

For that sigil, he just needed to copy the design that Cas draw in his note. The only thing was that he needed to draw it on his chest just above his heart. Cas wrote that he didn’t need to use a special ink to draw that, so he took the first thing he saw. That’s why he was struggling in front of a mirror to draw a weird circle with weird shape on it, on his chest with his shirt open, while using toothpaste as ink and his toothbrush as a pencil.  

He took 2 minutes of his 5 minutes time frame for that and still needed to take care of his bounds. He was still wearing a thin collar and both his hands, and his feet were bound by the magical bands. There wasn’t attached to anything, but as those bathrooms break could prove it, Sinclair could make Dean do to whatever he wanted with his limb while using different spells. 

That part was tricky because normally, the bands could be removed by a magical ritual with stuff Dean didn’t have access to. He didn't have time to find a way to break them, so the point of the next sigils was to make the bands magicproof so that Sinclair couldn't have any influence on them anymore. 

The young man only had something like 3 minutes left so he wasn’t sure he could take care of everything. They agreed that he needed to free his feet first so he could try to run. 

The plan was to draw the sigil on all the bands around his wrists and ankles and the collar to deactivate everything so Dean could try to run away, and only when he was free, try to remove everything else. 

The sigil he needed to do was some weird little circle with what appeared to be Enochian letters, according to Castiel the language of angels. Dean never heard of what was Enochian before, but his neighbor was so sure of himself that Dean trusted him, and really, it was his only chance to get away from here, so he didn’t have anything to lose while trying that.

Castiel was stuck here since longer than him so he probably already tried a lot of other plans. The guy with all his knowledge was probably a hunter with a big book collection like Bobby. At least he sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

Dean followed the instructions he was given. The sigil needed to be drawn in blood so he cut the palm of his left hand with a razor blade to do just that, just after stuffing the pocket of his jeans with sterile pads, antiseptic and all sorts of bandage for later. Drawing in blood should sound completely crazy, but then again, blood magic was known to be one of the most powerful sources of magic so it sounded kind of logic for the young hunter. 

Using toothpicks he found in a drawer while doing his inventory the last day, he started the drawing on his collar while watching himself in the mirror. because he clearly didn’t want to think of a magic leash that could restrain him. He used a few drops of blood on the sink to use as ink. 

It was a little disturbing doing so with a reversed image that was a little sloppy, but he quickly finished his task. Time was of the essence, so he continued to draw the sigil on both cuffs on his ankles. Then he draws the one on his left wrist while his hand was clutching around a tissue to stop the bleeding. 

He didn’t know exactly how much time he had left so he started drawing the one on his right handcuff. That’s was probably the hardest one because Dean clearly wasn’t left-handed. 

He proceeded with hast and it was done a few seconds before the end of the time limit. The design of this last one was a little sloppy but it looked good enough for Dean and he even if he wanted to, he didn’t have the time to start over. 

Now the small music was back and the door behind him was opening. The young man didn’t feel the weird pull that usually took control of his leg. That was the proof he needed! 

The young man tried to take a few hesitant steps and cross the door. He didn’t have any difficulty to move so he continued in direction of the door at the end of the hallway with his razor blade as his only weapon. 

Now with the knowledge that the spell was working it was time to activate phase 3 of their plan: get to Castiel and get away from here! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading and please if you have time to leave a comment or a kudos, it's always very appreciated! 
> 
> I hope that you like what you read.
> 
> I can't promise you when the next chapter will be finished, but if you want to talk to me you kind find me on Twitter: @ Mikey_Ran 
> 
> The show isn't very popular in my country (well it's more that nobody I know seems to have heard about it), so I would love to speak to fellows fans online! I'm super shy but please don't hesitate to come talk to me <3


End file.
